Naruto's Holiday Harem: Valentine's Day Desire
by DarkChild316
Summary: After a day of working at the Hokage office, Naruto comes home to find Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Anko, and Temari waiting on him to give him the best Valentine's Day present he's ever had. Naruto/Hinata/Sakura/Ino/Temari/Anko. AU. Please R&R.


Hello everyone and welcome to the third installment of my _**Holiday Harem**_ series. This installment is a special Valentine's Day lemon. This lemon sees Naruto paired up with five of the main females from the Naruto series: Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Anko Mitarashi, and Temari. This marks the third lemon I've done with Hinata, and the second I've done with all of the other girls. So sit back, relax, have a towel ready, and enjoy the show.

Summary: After a day of working at the Hokage office, Naruto comes home to find Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Anko, and Temari waiting on him to give him the best Valentine's Day present he's ever had.

Disclaimer: I do not own **_Naruto_** or any of the characters in this lemon.

* * *

Naruto sat in the Hokage office late in the afternoon finishing the last of the paperwork for the day. He had been working in the office all day and he was quite tired, so he wanted to finish this up quickly and go home to relax. Naruto was sorely tempted to call out his shadow clones, but there wasn't enough paperwork left where it would be necessary to use shadow clones, plus Naruto didn't want to shortcut things.

Alright, last one and I'm done for the day." Naruto said as he pulled the last document towards him and began to write. In a matter of minutes, the last of the papers was done and Naruto stood up and flexed his arms.

"Well now that that's done, it's time to go home and relax." Naruto said as he closed and locked his office for the day and headed home to the Hokage Mansion. As he walked down the street, he noticed many people were holding hands and appeared to be out on dates.

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot with all of the work I've been doing that today is Valentine's Day."_ Naruto thought to himself and he couldn't help but frown at the fact that he didn't have anyone to spend Valentine's Day with, since he still didn't have a girlfriend. Which was surprising especially given all he had done during the war.

He had killed Madara after having Kurama's Yin half sealed inside of Naruto after the Yang half of Kurama was extracted from him. He had saved the Elemental Nations and had been named Hokage for it, yet he was still all alone. He wasn't arrogant enough to think that he was entitled to have a girlfriend, but it would have been nice nonetheless.

"I hope I find someone soon, I don't want to be alone forever." Naruto said as he entered his home. That's when Naruto noticed a trail of rose petals on the floor and Naruto, curious as to how they got there followed the trail that eventually led into the living room. The sight that awaited him was a surprising one.

The room was dimly lit with candles and Naruto noticed that next to the couch were some strawberries and cookies with melted chocolate. Naruto looked at the scene in awe and amazement and he silently wondered to himself who had been inside his house and had done all of this. Little did he know he was about to get his answer.

"Welcome home Hokage-sama." a sweet yet seductive voice said from behind him and Naruto turned around. What he saw next caused him to blush more bright red that his mother's trademark hair. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Anko, and Temari were all standing by the entrance to the living room and they were all wearing revealing lingerie of different colors.

Hinata's was blue, Sakura's was red, Ino's was of course purple, Anko's was black, and Temari's was gold. Their tops could barely hold in their deep cleavages and their bottoms hung skimpily off their waists and showed off their curvy waists and their long toned legs. They all began to walk towards him with a sway in their hips. Ino and Temari had hungry, seductive looks in their eyes, Anko licked her lips and had a sultry look on her face, and Hinata and Sakura both smiled lovingly at him.

"Hinata-hime, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Temari-hime, Anko-chan, what are you all doing here?" Naruto asked with a slight glazed look in his eyes as he lustfully eyed the girls curvaceous, toned figures and the girls all grinned at the look on his face as they sat next to him, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura on one side and Temari and Anko on the other.

"Well I think it's pretty obvious Naruto-kun. We came to spend Valentine's Day evening with you." Ino said.

"Besides, no one should be by themselves on Valentine's Day, especially someone as loved by the village as you." Hinata said.

"I second that notion." Temari said and Naruto smiled at the lovely quintet of kunoichi.

"You ladies came all the way here, just to spend Valentine's Day with me?" Naruto asked and they all nodded at him with loving smiles.

"Wow, I…I don't know what to…" Naruto started to say before Sakura planted her finger on his lips to silence him.

"You don't need to say anything Naruto-kun, we already know how you feel. Now then let's make you more comfortable." Sakura said and at that moment, they all began to help him out of his clothes until he was completely naked before them.

"Hey wait, no fair. I'm completely naked and you guys still have on your lingerie." Naruto said with a pout and the ladies all grinned at him.

"Now, now Naruto-kun. Be patient, we'll give you some company soon enough. For now, let's have ourselves a little Valentine's Day treat." Anko said seductively as she reached for the cookies and dipped one in chocolate and held it out to Naruto who ate it and he licked the chocolate off her fingers.

"Wow these taste good, are those Oreo's?" Naruto asked.

"Double-stuffed Oreo's dipped in white chocolate to be exact Naruto-kun." Anko said as she leaned forward and sensuously licked the rest of the chocolate off of Naruto's lips and he shivered in delight.

The next moment Hinata picked up one of the strawberries with her mouth and dipped it in the white chocolate and Hinata held out the chocolate-dipped strawberry to Naruto with her mouth and he smirked before cupping Hinata's face and eating the strawberry while beginning to lick the chocolate off of her lips and the inside of her mouth, effectively turning the playful feeding into a passionate kiss complete with tongue.

Naruto and Hinata closed their eyes and moaned in bliss as they kissed each other, their tongues wrestling with each other and fighting for dominance. Naruto and Hinata continued their passionate kiss as the other kunoichi smiled at the romantic scene before they finally separated lips while their tongues continued wrestling.

This continued for quite a while. The ladies continued to dip the cookies and strawberries in chocolate while playfully feeding him the cookies with their hands and the strawberries with their mouths and Naruto continued to eat the treats that were fed to him while licking the chocolate off of their fingers and out of their mouths. Soon the girls looked down and smirked at what they saw.

"Well it looks like someone is having fun." Ino said with a smirk and Naruto looked down to see that he had an erection and Naruto blushed heavily and looked away in embarrassment. After all, Naruto was surrounded by five of the sexiest kunoichi he's ever seen, and the fact that they had him literally eating out of the palms of their hands, was even more arousing to him.

"S-sorry, I-I didn't mean to…" Naruto started to nervously stammer and the girls all laughed at his nervousness.

"You don't have to apologize Naruto-kun, none of us are going to hurt you for getting turned on. It's only natural." Sakura said.

"Really." Naruto said.

"Yeah, besides it just tells us that you're ready for the next part of our evening to begin. Come this way." Hinata said as she and the other girls led him out of the living room and Naruto followed the quintet of kunoichi while keeping his eyes glued onto their swaying plump asses just as the kunoichi had planned. They soon arrived at Naruto's bathhouse which Naruto saw was also decorated with candles and rose petals.

"Well now that you've had something to eat, you can join us for a nice hot bath." Hinata said as she and the other kunoichi began to strip down right in front of Naruto who covered his nose to prevent a nosebleed and closed his eyes while blushing furiously. The girls all laughed themselves silly at his shyness as they walked up to him.

"Now, now don't be shy Naruto-kun. Come on we've already seen you naked, so it's only fair you get to see us now." Temari seductively whispered in Naruto's ear and he slowly opened his eyes and still blushed madly at the girls perfect bodies.

All of them possessed curvaceous and toned figures with smooth flat abdomens that led into full hips and plump toned asses. But the thing about the women that Naruto just couldn't take his eyes off of was the ladies full and perky breasts. Hinata's were obviously the largest with Anko and Temari's busts being very close behind and both Ino and Sakura's bust appeared to be about the same size as each other.

The girls all smirked as they watched Naruto practically devour their bodies with a glazed look in his eyes before they all guided him into the water and settled down in the hot water and they all sighed in relaxation as Hinata and Temari were on one side of him and Sakura, Ino, and Anko were on the other.

"Comfy Naruto-kun?" Temari asked.

"With all of you here, I'm feeling just fine." Naruto said.

"Good to hear." Hinata said before she straddled Naruto and kissed the love of her life. Naruto was initially caught by surprise, but quickly began to return the kiss with the same passion and intensity.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's back and held her close to her large breasts dangled over his chest. Naruto stroked Hinata's cheek as his tongue entered her mouth and was greeted by her own. Their tongues impulsively battled and Hinata trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair. He endearingly stroked Hinata's cheek before she broke the kiss and seductively looked into his eyes.

"Come on Naruto-kun, let's have some fun." Hinata said and Naruto smirked before reaching forward to cup and begin groping and licking her breasts. Naruto then reached out and pulled Sakura into his lap and began groping her ample breasts. The two kunoichi moaned at this before Anko and Ino crept up behind Sakura to cup her breasts from behind.

Temari did likewise with Hinata and assisted Naruto in groping her mounds. Naruto groped both Hinata and Sakura's breasts before pressing his lips onto Hinata's mounds and he began to suckle and taste the delicious mounds. Hinata moaned loudly as her sensitive breasts were licked and teased and she held his face to her breasts as she felt Temari's large bust pressed into her back.

Naruto then decided to take things a step further by carefully sinking his teeth into her hardened tits and he began to work his canines on Hinata's tumultuous mounds of flesh as he caressed them gently. The busty Hyuga heiress blushed heavily and whimpered as the three sets of hands squeezed her bosom. Temari began licking Hinata's neck and smiled as she continued to moan.

Naruto heard Sakura let out a moan of pleasure and he looked to see Anko and Ino squeezing her breasts together as Ino planted her mouth onto Sakura's breasts and began to lick her erect tits while circling her thumbs on her hardened nipples while Anko took to licking Sakura's neck and the rosette blushed heavily at this and felt herself getting more and more aroused by the minute.

With her free hand, Hinata suddenly cupped Temari's breast from behind and she smiled at her blushing reaction as she began groping her ample mounds. Naruto took his lips off Hinata's breasts and planted them on Sakura's bust and began to assist Ino in teasing her and the rosette medic blushed wildly at two people groping and teasing her breasts.

Just as Hinata had done with Temari, Sakura reached out with both hands and began to grope and squeeze Ino and Anko's breasts. Both kunoichi blushed at this and in a moment of pure arousal the two of them turned and kissed each other and their tongues began a lust-fueled battle for dominance that eventually Anko won due to her higher stamina.

The next moment, they lay Naruto on his back outside of the water and Hinata straddled his face with her ass just over his head and her folds directly in front of his mouth. Hinata then turned around and positioned her upper body in front of his member just as the other ladies crowded around his cock and they all licked their lips in lustful hunger.

They started to slowly lick his hilt while Naruto licked his lips at Hinata's warmth being right over him and he spread her folds apart. Hinata's lavender eyes looked back as Naruto's tongue began to lick her clit and despite how much it aroused her, she managed to stay focused on licking his erection.

Hinata's tongue stirred around the tip of Naruto's length and she watched as Sakura and Ino's tongues rubbed against the front of it. Simultaneously, Temari and Anko's tongue brushed on the sides of it and Naruto groaned as a result. He rubbed his tongue on her lower crevices and she moaned before she nodded to the other's for a then unknown reason. They pulled their faces away from Naruto's erection and cupped their breasts.

They brought their mounds to Naruto's length and smothered their mounds on it together. Naruto groaned as his lovers squeezed their breasts on his erection and they all smiled at his reaction. Naruto lie still as Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari and Anko massaged his hardness with their ample mounds and he moaned in total pleasure. The three women squeezed their breasts and Hinata quickly placed her mouth on his erection and continued to suck on his manhood.

He licked his way into Hinata's warmth and wagged his tongue inside of her walls. Sakura and Ino deviously smirked as they rubbed her mounds on Naruto's length and licked whatever wasn't submerged in the heavenly valley of flesh. Naruto's tongue ventured into Hinata's warmth and swayed inside of her walls. He licked into her wetness and she let out muffled moans as she stroked and sucked Naruto's member.

Temari and Anko slowly and teasingly licked his length as he started to thrust in the orbs of flesh and into Hinata's mouth. She pumped her mouth down on his powerful manhood and she sucked it off. All five sets of breasts bounced on Naruto's cock as he sent it flying upright into the mounds and he brushed his tongue on Hinata's walls.

Temari and Anko squished her breasts against Sakura, Ino, and Hinata's heaving mounds and Naruto's tongue temporarily left her entrance to lick her clit a single time. Hinata's eyes closed in bliss as Naruto tasted her pussy and rubbed her folds with his fingers. He moaned as Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari and Anko smothered their mounds on his hardness and stroked the large orbs against one another.

Naruto groaned as his cock imploded inside of Hinata's mouth and she succumbed to her limits by releasing her fluids. Hinata moaned as Naruto's semen overflowed in her mouth and she did her absolute best to swallow most of it. Some of Naruto's cum poured from Hinata's mouth down his erection and this gave the others the chance to taste his semen. Naruto energetically licked Hinata's fluids as they drained out of her pussy and his tongue licked her release clean.

Sakura, Ino, Temari and Anko moaned in pleasure as they licked Naruto's semen and they looked to Hinata, who, to savor the taste longer, kept her mouth planted on his cock for some time. Once she was done, all of them pulled away from the length and got off Naruto. They all sat in front of him and he looked to see Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Anko give Temari a pat on the back.

The next moment Naruto lay on his back while Temari straddled him backwards setting them up in a reverse cowgirl position and the others just sat back to enjoy the show that was about to happen. Temari took a deep breath before spreading her legs apart and allowing Naruto's length to enter her wetness, snapping though her inner barrier in the process. Temari panted at how big Naruto's length felt inside of her before she began to roll her hips.

Naruto moaned at how tight his lover's length was before he gripped her hips and began to thrust his hilt into her tightness. Her breasts bobbed and jiggled about while she planted her hands on the ground for balance. Naruto's length jerked upright into Temari's warmth and rubbed against her warm walls.

Temari blushed heavily and panted in lust as Naruto pumped his cock into her entrance and she rode him. Despite Naruto's agile thrusts, Temari surprisingly managed to keep up with his speed and shook her waist on his length. It flew into Temari's pussy and she loudly moaned. Naruto groaned as his manhood thrust into Temari's warmth and her breasts heaved repeatedly from his sharp impacts.

Temari wiggled her hips and she whimpered as Naruto's member raged into her slimy tunnels and she felt his cock crash against her womb. His length collided into Temari's walls as she kept bringing down her womanhood onto him and the sounds of flesh smacking together echoed throughout the hot spring.

Sweat formed on the blonde couple as they worked their hips together and Naruto couldn't help but notice how much Temari's breasts were heaving before he released her waist and cupped her breasts. Naruto groped and kneaded her jiggling orbs as he plunged his manhood into her arousal and she grew tighter on him with each squeeze and grope of her breasts. Temari whimpered as Naruto caressed her breasts and rammed his length into her.

Temari's face formed true lust as Naruto pumped his cock into her pussy and rubbed her bouncing mounds together. Temari faced Naruto and pressed her lips against his. Jade green eyes shimmering with lust locked onto shining blue eyes as their tongues violently rubbed and clashed against one another as he thrust into her pussy while constantly groped her breasts.

Temari felt Naruto's member twitch and they both knew the end was near. Knowing this the blonde couple continued to make out while bucking their hips in perfect sync in each other's movements while Naruto continued to caress Temari's breasts. His manhood rumbled her walls and he tweaked the hardened tits as they endlessly jiggled about. They moaned into each other's mouths and their tongues wildly soaked one another in saliva.

Naruto and Temari's lust-driven movements came to an end as the latter's tightness enclosed on his length. He groaned into her mouth as countless rounds of his seeds overflowed the insides her womb. Some of their release sprayed out of her entrance and they moaned as loudly as their lungs could manage at this without breaking their kiss.

Both panted as their release oozed out of Temari's entrance and trickled down Naruto's hilt. Eventually, Naruto and Temari separated lips to catch their breaths as she lifted her womanhood off his member. She lie against him and nuzzled him tenderly. He placed his left hand over her stomach and used his other one to stroke her cheek.

"So how was that Temari-hime?" Naruto asked as he lovingly nuzzled Temari who trailed her fingers underneath his chin.

"That was absolutely brilliant Naruto-Kun." Temari said while smiling in orgasmic bliss.

"Oh Naruto-kun." Hinata called out to him and he looked to see her resting on her side as she motioned him over to her. Easily taking her hint, Naruto lay on his side next to Hinata setting them up in a spoons position. She arched her leg into the air and Naruto moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he slid himself into her, taking away her virginity. Both Naruto and Hinata moaned in pleasure and Naruto waited for a few moments to allow her to get adjusted to the feeling of being filled for the first time before he began to pound into her.

Hinata moaned loudly and her body rocked back and forth as Naruto started pummeling his erect member into her warm core and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her breasts and began to toy with the large mounds. The blunette kunoichi kept her long, slender leg arched high in the air and Naruto held in up with his right arm as his cock crashed into her walls and Hinata felt it slamming deeply into her pussy.

Naruto huskily growled as he mercilessly thrust his manhood into Hinata's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts. He rubbed Hinata's jiggling breasts as they heaved from the power of his thrusts and his fingers massaged the sizeable orbs. Hinata had to admit, he really knew how to pleasure a lady. His tender yet lustful treatment was enough to drive her senses insane with lust.

Hinata loudly moaned and her eyes turned white with ecstasy as Naruto's cock jetted inside of her warmth and she whimpered as Naruto toyed with her breasts and every time he did so, she became tighter around him. She looked back as Naruto's crotch collided against hers and she looked into his bright blue eyes that were darkened with lust as he crushed his lips to hers in a lust-fueled kiss.

Their eyes contacted as they kissed and wildly rubbed their tongues in a lust-fueled battle for dominance. Hinata's right hand reached back and began to lovingly trail her fingers underneath Naruto's chin. Her warmth grew tighter on Naruto's cock while grinding it as Naruto's hardness shot into Hinata's warm innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully causing her to moan into the kiss.

Sweat dripped down both lovers' bodies and the lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the bathhouse as Naruto continued to drive his vein-covered cock into his blunette lover's warmth. With her free left hand, Hinata placed her hand on Naruto's hand to help him toy with her breast as her other mound jiggled freely about.

Finally, Naruto and Hinata separated lips as they came to moan together as her innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered manhood spasmed and filled her up with his essence. Her face lit up in a lewd expression of absolute pleasure as Naruto filled her up to the brim and the lustful smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her warmth.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt in my life Naruto-kun." Hinata said breathlessly and Naruto chuckled before he kissed her.

"Glad you enjoyed it Hinata-hime." Naruto said before he turned his attention to Sakura.

Sakura got the message and smirked as she staked towards Naruto while swaying her hips and she playfully pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Sakura placed her hands on his chest and he placed his hands on her slender waist. She sighed before placing her warmth over his length and slid herself down it, snapping through her hymen.

Sakura's eyes squeezed shut before she finally adjusted to her beloved's hilt inside of her and she started rolling her hips forward. Naruto reacted by thrusting upright into Sakura's tightness and she moaned at how swollen he felt inside of her. She kept her hands planted on his chest as he pumped his crotch upright into her warmth and his vein-covered manhood rubbed her innards.

The slimy yet warm feeling on his cock made Naruto moan loudly as possible while he thrust into her womanhood and she rode his erection. Sakura whimpered as Naruto thrust into her pussy and his cock slammed into her walls. Naruto watched in an almost hypnotic trance as Sakura's breasts jiggled from the impact of his thrusts and moaned with her.

She felt his hardness reaching the inside of her flat, toned stomach and her tightness grinded his stiff rod. He held onto Sakura as he rammed his length into her pussy and she worked her hips together. The rosette closed her eyes in pleasure as Naruto thundered his length into her core and he jerked his crotch upright. Sakura thrust down onto Naruto's throbbing member and she moaned loudly at the sharp impacts her insides felt.

He couldn't believe how warm Sakura felt as he pumped his manhood into her body and he finally reached up and cupped her jiggling breasts. He didn't waste a second in sinking his fingers into them and rubbing the orbs. Sakura's bright green eyes opened as Naruto's fingers buried themselves into the large mounds and groped them.

The ample mounds bounced in Naruto's hands as he massaged them and this caused the lovely rosette to grow tighter on his lust-fueled hilt. His length surged up into Sakura's wetness and collided against her walls. He huskily growled as his member jetted into her warmth and her tightness grinded it in return.

Sakura's hips moved forward as she rode Naruto and he kneaded her breasts. Her plump rear smacked against his lap as he thrust into her warmth and she whimpered as he caressed her mounds. Naruto thrust his member into Sakura's low crevice and her hands remained planted on his chest. Naruto then sat up and kissed Sakura as he toyed with her breasts. Bright cerulean eyes locked with crystal green ones as his vein-surrounded cock plunged into her womanhood and slammed into her walls. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and held him close while he placed his hands on her rear.

He groped her plump ass as he kissed the rosette and she ran her fingers through his hair. Their tongues licked into each other's mouths as their lips remained pressed together and Sakura shook her hips. Naruto drove his hardness into Sakura's warmth and she began to affectionately stroke his cheek. Naruto and Sakura closed their eyes as they lost themselves in lust and continued working their hips simultaneously.

The pink-haired woman felt both her walls about to clamp down on Naruto's hilt; which, judging from the twitching it was doing, was also nearing a finale. The shinobi couple moaned into each other's mouths as Naruto drew his hips upward and Sakura thrust down onto his length a final time. Suddenly, both moaned as much as possible into each other's mouths as her tightness closed on his manhood and squeezed it enough for his seeds to explode into her womb.

Sakura moaned as she felt Naruto's semen fill her up and she whimpered as his release exploded from her womanhood. Her breasts squished against his chest as they embraced each other and kissed before they separated lips. Sweat poured down their foreheads as they finally separated lips and continued gazing at each other. Naruto stroked Sakura's cheek tenderly and she smiled lovingly at him.

Sakura got off of Naruto and he noticed Ino on her hands and knees and she looked at him and swayed her plump ass at him to entice him. It worked as Naruto got behind Ino and held onto her plump, firm ass. Naruto then proceeded to tease the blonde beauty by rubbing the head of his member on her folds, making Ino pant lustfully and look back at him with pleading eyes, almost begging him to continue.

Naruto circled his member on her folds a few more times before giving Ino a playful spank and sliding himself inside of her taking her virginity in the process. Naruto moaned at how warm and tight he found her insides to be while Ino moaned in pain at the loss of her virginity. When Ino had become adjusted to his length, he drew his hips back and began to pound into her.

Ino's eyes went white with pleasure and she moaned loudly as Naruto's member shot into her pussy. Ino's breasts heaved back and forth and her body followed the friction between their bodies whilst her ass hit his crotch repeatedly. Naruto smiled at Ino's pleasured face as he plunged his length into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh colliding sounded throughout the entire room.

Naruto then leaned forth and cupped what he could of her breasts and began to squeeze the mounds together and rub them. He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him and he crushed his lips to hers. Aqua blue eyes stared lovingly into cerulean blue ones as Naruto pounded his erection into Ino's warmth and pleasured the blonde woman.

Ino reached back to run her finger under his chin as he mercilessly thrust forward into her. Naruto slammed his length into Ino's womanhood and the two blonde's tongues explored each other's mouth as they made love and Naruto circled his finger on Ino's cheek while endlessly groping her heaving mounds.

Ino moaned with Naruto into the kiss as he slammed his cock inside her core while he drove his hips forward into the female blonde and her ass repeatedly smacked his crotch. Ino closed her eyes out of bliss and began to help her lover grope her heaving tits in order to make her innards grinding his length wetter than before.

Ino whimpered as she felt herself getting ready to come at any second and she continued to fondle and tease her breasts to increase her chances of having an orgasm by making her pussy wetter and tighter around Naruto's raging length. Naruto moaned at this and jiggled and caressed the mounds in his hands while Ino's pussy continued to receive his pounding erection and he growled at how tight his lover felt as he pounded into her slender form.

The blonde jinchuuriki pummeled his cock into Ino's walls and she whimpered in pleasure from the combined feeling of his groping of her breasts and his pounding into her warmth. Naruto groaned when Ino's walls finally pulled and twisted on his member and he flooded her womanhood with a tidal wave of semen.

Naruto removed his length from Ino's warmth and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward. Naruto turned Ino around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Naruto's eyes and lovingly began stroking his whisker marks.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, did you forget about someone." Anko said as she hugged him from behind, her ample breasts pressing into his back and Naruto smiled at her before they both stood up and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist before she slid down onto his cock taking it into her warmth and snapping through her hymen.

Anko wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and moaned loudly before he began to thrust into her. The violet-haired woman moaned as she bucked her hips and Naruto held onto her ass. Naruto's cock slammed into Anko's warmth and her tight walls grinded it in return. Anko's ample breasts jiggled near his chest as his member rocketed into her womanhood and she placed her head over his shoulder.

The blonde male smiled as he pounded his erection into Anko's pussy and her innards grinded his length. It rubbed against her walls and by now, Anko's blush covered her entire face. Her eyes shimmered brightly as Naruto's swollen member jetted into her core and her womanhood grew tighter on him.

Anko's ample orbs bounced as Naruto rammed his hardness into her and she moaned loudly. She began licking Naruto's earlobe and he groped her rear before moving his hands onto her breasts. He cupped the perky breasts and rubbed them together as they jiggled. Naruto started licking Anko's neck as he toyed with her breasts and caressed them.

He backed Anko against the wall of the hot spring as she kept her legs around his waist and the impacts of flesh echoed throughout the room. He pounded his throbbing manhood into Anko's core and she bucked her hips as she rode him. Anko trickled her fingers through Naruto's hair as he slammed his erection into her entrance and moaned at how tight she felt.

Naruto groaned as he pumped his throbbing cock into Anko's wetness and her plump ass smacked on his lap. Anko bucked her hips to sync with Naruto's powerful thrusts and he held onto her rear and Anko's blush remained strong on her face as Naruto pounded into her inner tunnels and her tight insides rubbed on his erection.

To make Anko's warmth become tighter on him, he squeezed the heaving orbs of flesh together and sharply bit into both of them, knowing she liked a little bit of pain with her pleasure. She moaned loudly as she felt Naruto's member deeply pummel into her wetness and thrash against her walls. Naruto's canines sharply sank into Anko's breasts as he roughly bit into them and groped the orbs. Her eyes closed in pleasure and her lips expanded into an ultimately pleasured smile.

Naruto shook his head as he gnawed the mounds and thrust into Anko's warmth. His hips jetted forward as he pummeled his manhood into her warmth and she still countered his mighty thrusts with her hips. He took his mouth off the mounds and pressed his lips against Anko's. Bright cerulean eyes were greeted by brown, pupil less ones as their tongues reunited and she rubbed the back of his neck.

Anko held onto Naruto as he rammed his cock in her core and she bucked her hips in correspondence. She moaned into his mouth as they kissed and he groped her ample mounds as they jiggled. Later on, she felt Naruto's manhood twitch inside of her body and realized what this meant. She versed hips against Naruto's and their tongues dueled lustfully.

Naruto freed Anko's breasts and this allowed her to press them against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Anko and held her close to him as he pummeled his rod into her entrance. Their tongues coated one another with their respective saliva and they moaned deeply in their kiss. Anko whimpered as Naruto's erection swelled up inside of her and her walls were nearing their release as well.

Finally, Anko's warmth clamped down on Naruto's length and it spurted his warm semen into her toned belly. She broke the kiss to moan loudly as Naruto's cum flooded her innards and sprayed out of her. Once he was done, Naruto lowered himself into the hot spring and allowed Anko to unwrap her legs from him. She sat in the water and panted with her pleased smile still remaining while Naruto's release drained from her warmth.

The other kunoichi all joined him in the water as they crowded around Naruto and they all rested their heads against his chest and Naruto held them to himself dearly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Naruto-kun." They all said to him.

"Thank you ladies and thank you all for this." Naruto said as they all relaxed in the water of the bathhouse before they all got cleaned up with the girls washing Naruto and Naruto cleaning them in return before they all went up to the master bedroom for slumber.

* * *

Wow this was hot. This was my first ever Valentine's Day lemon and I never would have thought it'd turn out this good. Now that that's over I have a few announcements to make. First of all I'd like to announce that next month will be a very special milestone for me. Because starting on March 5th of next month, the entire month of March will be a celebration of my one-year anniversary of me joining this site. And all of next month I have several lemons planned for the month, from the next four chapter updates of _**Clan Restoration **_featuring Koyuki, Karin, Shizuka and Sasame, to a special _**Fairy Tail**_ lemon which will see Natsu paired up with Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, and Lisanna.

Now as for what I have planned for the rest of this month, later in the month I plan to release the long-awaited next installment of my _**Icha Icha Paradise**_ series which sees Naruto paired up with Konoha's weapon mistress Tenten. As for this series the next story will be a Spring Break-themed lemon involving Naruto paired up with Kurotsuchi, Karin, Hokuto, Yugito, and Fu which will be released, if not in late March, will be released in early April. Well so long for now and I hope everyone enjoyed this Valentine's Day gift and as always don't forget to read and review.

_AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..'CAUSE __**DARKCHILD316**__ SAID SO!_


End file.
